Qamar Zalam
Qamar Zalam is a keyblade wielder in Kingdom Hearts Light Chaser. Biography Qamar lost her mother at a young age. Before her death, her mother Eifa bestowed upon her the keyblade. Once she died, Qamar kept her mother's keyblade hidden from the man she thought to be her father. His name was Ravanna and he acted cold towards Qamar. After Eifa perished, he began to abuse Qamar and use her for his own gain. Unbeknownst to him, Qamar was trying to find a way to get away from him. A few months after her 14th birthday, Qamar fought with Ravanna. He attacked her, but she retaliated and her keyblade appeared, stabbing him. His heart and body disappeared and left Qamar horrified. Running from the house with just the clothes on her back, she ran into her first Master whom she affectionately called Granny. Several months passed and she was taught by Granny the basics of being a keyblade wielder. Not knowing much about the Orphic Coast, her homeworld, she didn't question when Granny said they were going to investigate another world. Unfortunately, they were too late and this world was fated for destruction. In a last ditch effort, Granny sent her away to her old acquaintances known as the Council of Lights. Just before the world was lost, Qamar was thrust away with Granny's magic and left to live with the Council of Lights. Weeping by the lake, Qamar was approached by her current Master, Kidemonas, and lead back to the castle. For 6 years she trained with another student named Adalric and became quite close with the Council members. Now, she must journey with new companions and stop the Light Chaser from achieving his goals. Appearance Qamar has a pale complexion. Her hair is long and black, reaching to just above her ankles when let down. Her pale yellow eyes will glow in darkness and allow her to see in such darkness. She looks identical to her father, however, her facial features mostly resemble her mother. Under her clothes, she has several scars from the abuse and injuries sustained while being used by Ravanna. The largest scar, a giant burn, is on her back, just barely covered by her shirt. It can be seen peeking out above and below the clothes if one were to look close enough. For clothes, she wears a red tank top and black shorts under several layers of belts. Black stockings lay under white boots to cover her legs and feet. Long, black gloves reaching from her forearm down lay under larger red gloves. Around her neck is a ribbon she dyed black and tied behind her neck that she received from Kidemonas on her 15th birthday. Her shoulders are protected by armor pads. Light Chaser To be added later. Personality To be added later. Stats Abilities Magic Ex-Arts D-Links Drive Forms Basic: Domination Qamar takes on a fencing stance, thrusting her keyblade to attack and having her speed greatly enhanced. She is able to dodge most attacks with ease, but still cannot take too many hits before being taken down. Basic: Rockbreaker Earth rises from beneath her steps while stone follows Qamar's blade. An earthly aura surrounds Qamar. Enhanced: Dark Armor Qamar reaches inside herself and allows her darkness to become a strong armor. It covers her entire body, including a helmet on her head. Its defense grows with each attack sustained. Overdrive: My Final Heaven ? Keyblade Transformations * Glider * Rapier * Dual Blades * Tiger Claws * Gunblade (Seifer Style) * Bow Relationships To be added later. Trivia To be added later. Category:Characters